Chocolate Ice Cream
by ika.zordick
Summary: Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat kau meninggalkanku, hyung. Dan rasa bahagia saat kau kembali entah kenapa menjadi lebih berarti daripada apapun. KiTeuk


**Chocolate Ice Cream**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Kim Kibum, Yesung and Other**

**Summary: Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat kau meninggalkanku, hyung. Dan rasa bahagia saat kau kembali entah kenapa menjadi lebih berarti daripada apapun. **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan.**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typos**

**::FIFTH::**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate to Kibum and Yesung's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Awal musim panas.

Hari ini, angin bertiup sangat kencang. Menyapu apapun yang ia lewati, meyakinkan manusia agar kembali ke tempatnya. Mengembalikan menusia yang sombong dan seolah melupakan kodrat Tuhan yang paling tinggi dari segalanya. Meneror manusia yang takut bagaimana rupa neraka, memberitahukan bahwa sang pencipta sedang murka pada mereka yang sombong.

Tch! Apakah manusia akan sadar setelahnya? Tentu saja tidak, manusia itu mahkluk yang bodoh. Mereka takkan sadar dengan peringatan. Mereka hanya tahu ancaman dan berusaha untuk terus hidup di dunia yang bahkan membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Hah…. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku begitu memikirkan semua itu?

Sejak kapan pula kau begitu memikirkan kodrat Tuhan, sayang… Kau juga bukan manusia suci yang selalu beribadah. Ya… benar, Kim Kibum—kau hanya seorang munafik yang memuji Tuhan agar kau tak masuk ke neraka saat kau menemuinya suatu hari nanti.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menyesapi alunan music indah yang ku ciptakan sendiri dari alunan biola ku—Helen, begitulah aku menyembut teman yang selalu menemaniku di saat apapun yang aku inginkan. Ctang…. Dan permainan biolaku terhenti saat salah satu senar Helen putus. Bukankah menyedihkan? Aku baru saja menyakiti salah satu temanku dengan memainkannya begitu kasar selama 24 jam tanpa henti, hingga ia berontak dan memutuskan salah satu senarnya.

Ataukah? Helen sedang berteriak padaku untuk berhenti menyiksa diriku sendiri? Entahlah… siapa yang akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan biola dan mengetahui segala isi hatinya? Itu konyol! Dan kurasa aku salah satu orangnya. Kuletakkan Helen kembali ke tempatnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menatap jendela besar yang tengah tertutup rapat dalam kamarku. DUGG… DUGG…. Dapat ku dengar suara gemuruh angin yang menghempas jendela kaca itu agar terbuka, mencoba menerobos masuk dan menemukan seorang pendosa sepertiku.

"Tuan muda…. Saatnya makan obat" seorang namja yang tak terpaut jauh umurnya dariku datang. Di berikan segelas air padaku dan pil-pil kecil berbagai warna dengan jumlah delapan butir. Racun inilah yang selalu ku konsumsi setiap harinya. Ada yang tahu mengapa aku menyebutnya racun? Karena obat-obat ini tak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa sakit yang kualami.

"Kau tak tidur lagi?" butler yang selalu melayaniku berbicara lagi. Bukankah dia sangat cerewet? Tapi percayalah hanya dia yang menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah tidur dengan benar. Insomnia menjadikan penderitaanku semakin lengkap dengan terus terjaga. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum. "Aku sudah meletakkan obat tidur di sana!" ucapnya dengan cengiran.

"Kau tahu kan, obat itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untukku?" ungkapku. Aku bahkan pernah menelan lima pil sekaligus dan aku masih juga tak bisa terlelap. Tubuhku ini lelah, namun entah kenapa mataku tak mau menutup. "Perbaiki Helen untukku!" perintahku menunjuk kotak biola yang tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku.

Dia meraihnya dan membungkukkan badannya padaku. "Saya permisi Tuan…" dia membungkuk formal kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Aku kembali menatap jendela, aku duduk di pinggiran jendela itu dan memeluk lututku. Hingga… Deg… deg…

Rasa sakit kembali menjalar di dadaku. BUGHH… aku terjatuh di lantai beralas karpet tipis kamarku. Tuhan…. Apa begitu susah mencabut nyawaku hingga kau begitu betah menyiksaku seperti ini? Aku merangkak menuju sebuah buffet di kamarku. Ku keluarkan sebotol kecil morfin dari sana, sebuah alat suntik dan karet pengikat. Kuangkat tubuhku susah payah, menyandarkan punggungku di dinding di samping buffet berukuran lumayan besar tersebut.

Ku buka sweater hangatku dan melemparnya asal. Ku ikat lengan bagian atasku dengan karet itu, membuat urat di sendi lenganku terlihat jelas. Ku buka botol morfin yang tentu saja ku beli secara illegal dengan harga tinggi. Kemudian ku suntikkan cairan itu di lenganku. Darahku terasa mengalir lebih cepat, rasa sakit di dadaku terasa semakin samar tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tak dapat kuartikan bagaimana rasanya.

Apakah termasuk dalam golongan pecandu narkotika berat? Mungkin seperti itu… karena penyakit sialan ini! Jika dia tak menggorogoti tubuhku dengan amat sakit tapi membunuhku dengan cepat aku takkan berhubungan dengan morfin. Aku kembali berjalan ke tempat ku duduk tadi, meringkuk di sana dan terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

%ika. Zordick%

Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, siang ini amat cerah. Matahari terasa menghangatkan kulit putih pucatku. Semilir angin lembut menghembus di wajahku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku begitu saja, membiarkan kaki ini membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya. Sambil menenteng kotak berisi Helen di dalamnya, aku menyusuri trotoar.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" kutatap seorang namja yang menghalangi jalanku. Ia sedang membungkuk dalam di depan sebuah toko es krim. Apa yang dilakukan orang babo itu? Dia membiarkan dirinya di tonton oleh banyak orang dengan tingkah konyolnya yang tak berhenti meminta maaf.

Karena sedikit penasaran, aku menghampirinya dan melihat kepada siapa dia meminta maaf. Seorang namja bertubuh gembul berjalan melewatinya dengan sangat angkuh. Dia terus membungkuk meminta maaf hingga namja bertubuh gembul itu tak terlihat lagi dari tempatku berdiri. Dia menghela nafas. "Leeteuk—ssi, maafkan aku! Aku yang salah mengambilkan pesanannya kenapa kau yang jadi di marahi" ujar seorang namja imut yang manis. Mengingatkan ku pada butlerku di rumah—Kim Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Sungmin—ssi, ahh~ toko sungguhan sepi beberapa hari ini dan namja itu sukses membuat pelanggan kita akan lari" ujar seorang namja tampan menepuk bahu teman kerjanya.

"Sudahlah Yesung—ah! Tak ada yang tahu kan rahasia Tuhan, mungkin saja kejadian barusan memberikan hikmah yang baik" namja konyol tadi memamerkan senyumannya—mirip malaikat, karena aku pernah membaca sebuah buku cerita bergambar saat kecil dan malaikatnya mirip namja konyol tersebut.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam café, sementara aku masih mematung mengingat wajah indah tadi. Aku berdiri tepat di depan toko, dia terlihat duduk dengan wajah lelah di salah satu kursi. Aku mendongakkan wajahku membaca deretan huruf di plang yang berada di atas pintu toko. "Yesung Ice Cream?" gumamku dan kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung masuk ke dalam toko.

Dia segera berdiri dan membungkuk padaku, "Selamat datang!" sapanya ramah. Aku membungkuk canggung. Dia mempersilahkanku duduk di sebuah kursi dan memberikan sebuah buku menu. "Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya dengan sangat lembut. Dia bahkan lebih lembut dari Ryeowook. Aku menatapnya. "Aku tak pernah makan es krim sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu" ungkapku jujur.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian kembali dia tersenyum. "Aku menyukai es krim coklat, kurasa kau juga pastilah akan menyukainya" ucapnya lembut.

"Aku pesan itu, dua" kataku dan dia segera pergi dari hadapanku.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu, pesanan ku tersedia di atas meja. "Mian he…." Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi. Dia berbalik, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Err—bisakah kau menemaniku makan ini? Aku sudah pesankan yang satu ini untukmu" aku menunjuk sebuah cup es krim. Dia tertawa pelan, dia kemudian duduk di hadapanku setelah meletakkan nampan di sampingnya. Dia kemudian menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mengikutinya dengan ragu. Aku sungguh tak pernah mencicipi benda dingin ini.

Rasanya…. Sangat enak. Aku semakin gencar memasukkan es krim itu dalam mulutku. "Hei… makanlah dengan berlahan! Nanti otakmu bisa terasa membeku" nasihatnya.

NGGIIIINGG…. Yang benar saja, dia sungguhan penuh keajaiban, hal itu tepat terjadi setelah dia memberitahunya. "Makanlah dengan berlahan! Siapa namamu tuan?" tanyanya.

"Kim Kibum" jawabku singkat. "Perkenalkan aku Leeteuk" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman cantiknya. Dia sungguh special seperti namanya. "Kau tak pergi ke sekolah?"

Aku mengulum sendok di tanganku, "Sekolah?" aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya. "Tempat apa itu?" tanyaku yang merasa itu pastilah tempat menarik.

Leeteuk cengo mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa aku baru saja menanyakan hal yang salah? "Tempat orang-orang belajar, kurasa kau seharusnya masih SMA"

"Oh~ aku mengerti maksudmu" aku mengangguk. "Apa rumahku bisa di sebut sekolah? Aku belajar di sana" ujarku.

Dia tersenyum kemudian tangannya terulur mengelus rambut hitamku. "Apa aku harus menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputmu?" tanyanya. Aku suka dengan sentuhannya. "Ryeowook akan datang menjemputku. Dia memasang alat pelacak padaku"

Dia sungguh tertawa sekarang. "Apa dia orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua?" kenapa dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu? Orang-orang yang menjagamu sejak kau kecil hingga seperti ini. Atau bahasa mudahnya ayah dan ibumu"

Aku mencoba berpikir, "Ryeowook memang orang yang menjagaku sejak aku kecil. Tapi dia bukan Mommy atau Daddy dan dia tak setua itu"

Aku tak mengerti mengapa di rumah, para guru itu memberitahuku istilah-istilah ambigu seperti itu. Sepertinya Daddy salah jika menganggap mereka guru terbaik. "Baiklah, kalau begitu habiskan ice creammu Kibum—ssi" aku mengangguk dan mulai melahap es krim ku kembali.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau tak punya uang?" seorang namja yang di panggil Yesung melototkan matanya padaku. Aku mengangguk. Aku memang tak membawa uang sekarang, aku meninggalkannya di kamar. "Sudahlah Sungie, jangan terlalu kasar padanya!" Leeteuk membelaku. Yesung menggaruk kepalanya, "Bagus sekali, kalau begini terus Teuki kita bisa bangkrut dan kemudian darimana aku dapat uang untuk menikahimu?" dia namja yang amat cerewet.

"Aku akan bayar setelah Ryeowook tiba" kataku dengan nada bicaraku seperti biasa.

"Aku tak mengenal Ryeowookmu tuan muda" decihnya yang membuatku merasa dia orang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau memainkan biolamu untuk kami? Kurasa itu bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran si kepala besar itu" celutuk namja imut bernama Sungmin. Aku menyanggupinya. Ku buka kotak Helen dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Aku mulai menggeseknya, lagu Beethoven mengalun lembut dan aku bisa merasakan Helen seolah gembira. Kenapa?

Aku membuka mataku berlahan, kulihat orang-orang yang mulai memenuhi depan pintu toko es krim ini. Aku beralih menatap wajah sang malaikat yang kini menutup matanya mendengarkan permainanku bersama Helen. Saat lagu usai, aku menghentikan permainan dan mengembalikan Helen ke tempatnya. "Itu amat indah" pujinya yang entah kenapa membuatku amat senang.

Aku sering di puji, aku sering di katakan seorang jenius music. Aku bahkan sering melakukan tour keliling dunia hanya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dengan Helen. Namun untuk pertama kalinya aku senang karena di puji. Olehnya—Leeteuk.

"Waah! Keren!" kulihat beberapa orang berbondong masuk dan menduduki kursi kosong toko ini. Bahkan masih ada yang mengantri di belakang. "Kami pesan!" ucap mereka mengangkat tangan. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Yesung mulai berlari mencatat pesanan. "Hei… kau kan tidak bayar, ayo bantu kami!" ucap si cerewet kepala besar itu dan mau tak mau ku ikuti.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya beberapa yeoja saat aku mencatat pesanan mereka. "Kim Kibum" ucapku. "Kau amat tampan…." Mereka berteriak histeris. Mereka amat aneh. "Oppa permainanmu dengan biolamu amat indah" sahut yang lain. Aku membungkuk, "Terimakasih"

"Ada lagi yang kalian pesan?"

"Duduklah di sini oppa!" pinta mereka memelas. Aku menatap mereka. Leeteuk menarikku lembut, "Kau akan menakuti mereka jika menatap mereka dengan muka datar begitu. Tersenyumlah!" perintahnya.

Dia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, aku sudah lama tak tersenyum kurasa. Aku menarik ke dua sudut bibirku seperti yang ia lakukan. Senyumnya memudar, kenapa? Apa senyumku begitu buruk? "KYAAA… manisnya!" pekik manusia-manusia yang menjadi pelanggan toko ini. Aku segera mengembalikan diriku seperti sebelumnya. Aku berlalu melewatinya dan menyerahkan pesanan pada Yesung.

"Kau sangat tampan jika tersenyum begitu, kibum—ssi. Lakukan lagi!" katanya membalik tubuhku agar menatapnya. Aku memundurkan kepalaku karena kurasakan wajahnya amat dekat dengan wajahku membuat jantungku berdebar dengan amat cepat. Aku melakukannya lagi dan dia mengacak rambutku.

"Tuan muda" Ryeowook muncul di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum gembira saat melihatku. "Kau bisa tersenyum? Astaga!" decaknya kagum. Bahkan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Ryeowook, aku sibuk, bisakah kau membantuku disini?" ucapku dan Leeteuk terlihat cengo. Aku sudah bilangkan, Ryeowook tak setua yang ia bayangkan.

%ika. Zordick%

Ku mainkan Helen di malam ini. Ryeowook memasuki kamarku saat aku selesai memainkan lagu ke limaku. "Minum obatmu dulu tuan muda" perintahnya dan memberikan segelas air di tanganku. Obat yang sama dengan biasanya. "Ryeowook, Leeteuk—ssi amat cantik eoh?" aku mengembalikan gelasnya saat sudah selesai meminum obatku.

"Tapi Mommy tuan muda lebih cantik, menurutku" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Aku menerawang. Mommy lebih cantik? Benarkah? "Aku tak ingat wajah Mommy" aduku padanya. Senyuman di wajah Ryeowook menghilang. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Kenapa aku suka sekali membuat orang bersedih tanpa ku sengaja. "Tuan muda, bagaimana kalau aku menelpon Nyonya besar dan Tuan besar untuk menemuimu?" Tanya dengan tatapan mata yang sayu dan memancarkan kesedihan.

"Tidak usah" aku menggeleng. "Aku tak butuh mereka. Asalkan Helen dan kau di sampingku"

"Tuan muda…" Ryeowook memanggilku dengan suara bergetar. Apa dia menangis lagi? Apa dia lelah karena membantuku di café tadi? "Leeteuk—ssi itu sangat baik ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia seperti malaikat dalam buku cerita bergambar" aku duduk di dekat jendela setelah sebalumnya aku menyimpan Helen. "Aku tak mengerti, jantungku berdebar saat melihat wajahnya. Semakin aku mengenalnya di hari ini, aku merasa ingin terus melihat senyumnya. Apa aku terkena penyakit lain karena dia?" aku melirik Ryeowook yang kini tertawa renyah.

"Nee~ dan penyakit itu namanya cinta" ucapnya antusias.

"Cinta? Aku tak pernah membaca itu dalam buku kedokteran yang diberikan guru-guru suruhan Daddy" aku mengeriyit. Tak kusangka Ryeowook lebih pintar dari para guru yang mempunyai gelar professor tersebut. "Jenis penyakit apa itu? Apa berbahaya?"

"Itu penyakit hati, tuan muda. Tidak berbahaya tapi menyenangkan. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan jika bersama orang yang membuatmu terserang penyakit itu"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Oleh karenanya kau harus hidup dengan baik agar bisa merasakan penyakit menyenangkan itu terus" ujar Ryeowook. Aku menatapnya, tidak ada kebohongan di matanya. Hanya ada pancaran kebahagiaan yang telah lama menghilang dari mata teduhnya. "Bagaimana jika kau menjalani terapimu besok?"

"Baiklah! Asalkan kau mengantarkanku menemui Leeteuk—ssi lagi!"

"Roger!"

%ika. Zordick%

Pertengahan musim dingin di bulan Januari. Ryeowook merapatkan mantel yang sedang ku kenakan. "Kau terlihat amat tampan tuan muda!" pujinya. Aku tersenyum, hal ini terasa mudah bagiku sekarang karena Leeteuk memaksaku untuk terus melakukannya. "Terimakasih"

Aku menatap diriku di cermin, kulitku tak sepucat sebelumnya. Bibirku tak kering tapi terlihat semerah darah. Bukankah ini pertanda baik? Ya… karena dokter sudah mencabut vonis matiku beberapa minggu lalu dan itu artinya aku punya kesempatan untuk mencintai sang malaikat hatiku. Ryeowook memberikan sebuket bunga tulip putih padaku. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Hwaiting tuan muda!" pekiknya dengan suara cemprengnya.

Aku memasukkan cermin yang ada di tanganku ke tempat penyimpanan di bagian atas mobilku. Aku turun dari mobil dan memasuki café Yesung. Aku menyembunyikan buket tulip itu di belakang punggungku, bermaksud memberikannya kejutan. Ryeowook mengekor di belakangku. Suara lonceng kecil di pintu terdengar saat aku dan Ryeowook memasuki ruangan ini.

"Kibummie!" pekiknya memeluk tubuhku erat. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku tentram. "Aku merindukanmu" ujarku saat dia melepas pelukannya. Ku kecup lembut dahinya. Dia tersenyum manis. Bukankah ini artinya dia juga mencintaiku? Memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Aku juga… Kibummie ini!" Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah kertas berukiran indah padaku. Aku melihatnya, membaca tulisan yang terukir di sana. "Undangan Yesung dan Leeteuk?" aku mengeriyit bingung saat mendapati namanya dan Yesung hyung tertulis di sana. Ryeowook merebut kertas itu dariku, terlihat kesedihan lagi di matanya yang kini menatapku. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa Ryeowook bersedih? Tapi Leeteuk hyung terlihat bahagia.

Yesung hyung merangkul mesra pinggang Leeteuk, hatiku terasa sakit. "Kau sudah menerima undangan kami Kibummie?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Apa benda ini yang kau maksud?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk saat aku menunjuk kertas di tangan Ryeowook. "Kau harus datang eoh!" pintanya dengan penuh pengharapan di matanya.

"Tuan muda takkan bisa datang" tiba-tiba Ryeowook berbicara. "Aku bisa Ryeowook—ah" potongku. Ryeowook menggeleng, "Hatimu akan sangat sakit, tuan muda"

"Apa Leeteuk hyung bahagia?" tanyaku menatap namja yang entah kenapa rona kebahagian semakin menghilang saat melihat wajahku. Dia mengangguk ragu. "Tentu saja aku bahagia saat hari pernikahanku" jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bahagia" aku tersenyum semanis yang kubisa. "Ini untukmu!" Aku memberikan buket tulip putih padanya. Dia menerima dengan wajah bingung. "HENTIKAN!" pekik Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Bukankah dia yang menyuruhku untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada Leeteuk hyung? Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya seperti yang ia katakan?

Ryeowook memutar tubuhku agar menatapnya. "Tuan muda, kau mengerti artinya menikah?" Tanya Ryeowook padaku. Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. "Menikah itu berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan. Menikah itu artinya saling memiliki dan tak boleh merasakan cinta dan mencintai orang lain"

"Apa itu artinya aku tak boleh mencintai Leeteuk hyung lagi?" tanyaku yang sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata egois makna dari menikah itu. Ku lirik Leeteuk hyung yang menutup mulutnya dan air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Apa aku melukainya? Apa aku mengucapkan kata yang salah? Yesung hyung menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk hyung yang menganggur.

"Ya.. karena Leeteuk hyung Cuma milik Yesung hyung" jelas Ryeowook yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. "Ryeowook kau berbohong padaku! Kau katakan cinta sangat membahagiakan tapi kenapa ini terasa sakit?" aku menepuk-nepuk jantungku. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari kanker paru-paru yang terakhir kali kurasakan.

"Kita pulang eoh!" Ryeowook menarikku dengan lembut. Aku menepisnya. "Kalau begitu hyung menikah denganku saja! Jangan dengan Yesung hyung!" aku memelas menatap Leeteuk. Yesung hyung memeluknya, rasanya hatiku semakin remuk. "Kau akan membuat Leeteuk hyung sedih jika kau memaksanya mencintaimu dan meninggalkan Yesung hyung" jelas Ryeowook yang membuat air mataku tumpah. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Aku melangkah keluar dari sana dan masuk ke mobil. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa semua nya berubah begitu menyakitkan. Ryeowook duduk di kursi kemudi, di berikannya kotak yang berisi Helen di dalamnya. Aku memeluk kotak itu, dan menangis meraung sekeras yang kubisa sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku mendorong tubuh penipu ini. Apa dia tak puas membohongiku dengan mengatakan cinta itu begitu bahagia? Penyakit yang bernama cinta bahkan lebih sakit dari kanker paru-paru yang kurasakan. Aku mengunci kamarku, kukeluarkan botol-botol morfin yang telah lama tak kukenakan. Ku suntikan ke tubuhku. Rasa sakit itu kembali berkurang dan aku kembali memainkan melodi menyakitkan bersama Helen.

%ika. Zordick%

"Tuan muda kau mau kemana?" tanyanya mencegat langkahku yang membawa Helen keluar dari rumah besar ini. Aku menatap Ryeowook datar, "Aku mau bermain bersama Helen" jawabku santai.

"Tapi diluar sangat dingin dan turun salju" dia masih berusaha. "Bukankah hari ini pernikahan Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung?" aku menatapnya. Dia mengangguk ragu.

"Biarkan aku melupakannya Ryeowook—ah! Dengan bermain bersama Helen di luar sana"

Ryeowook menangis lagi. Tubuhnya merosot di lantai. Aku tak memperdulikannya, bukankah inilah diriku. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum seperti dulu. Bukankah aku orang yang hanya bersama Helen? Bukankah aku orang yang terbiasa merasakan sakit di dada ini?

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah kakiku yang entah ingin membawaku kemana. Namun aku berhenti saat aku berdiri di depan café tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan namja konyol yang terus meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. Senyuman yang seindah malaikat yang membuatku tak berhenti menatapnya.

Aku tak merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhku, mungkin morfinku masih bereaksi. Aku mengeluarkan Helen dari kotanya, memainkannya dengan terus berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama dengan Yesung hyung.

Author pov.

Leeteuk dan Yesung berdiri di depan altar suci. Yesung telah mengucapkan janji sucinya, namun Leeteuk masih membisu. Pikirannya tak sedang di sana, dia sedang berkelana entah di mana. "Jagiya…" suara baritone Yesung menyadarkan Leeteuk yang tengah melamun.

"Eh… ada apa?" sentak Leeteuk. Yesung mengulum senyum, "Kau melewatkan pernikahannya" ucap Yesung lembut.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Dia menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Yesung yang tengah menatapnya begitu lembut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian air mata jatuh dari pipi Leeteuk. Yesung mendongakkan wajah calon suaminya. Di hapusnya air mata itu dan di kecupnya dahi Leeteuk. "Pergilah!" Leeteuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Hatimu sudah tak ada padaku sejak dia tersenyum padamu untuk pertama kalinya"

Leeteuk tersenyum, dia berlari keluar dari tempat suci itu sementara Yesung hanya menatap nanar punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. "Mohon maaf, tapi pernikahan ini kami batalkan!" ucap Yesung dengan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya namun senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk terus berlari, membiarkan kakinya membawanya entah kemana di tengah hujan salju di malam yang dingin di kota Seoul. Otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya ingin mencari bocah yang sudah membuatnya berpaling dari seorang namja baik bernama Kim Yesung. "Kibummie, kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan bulir permata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Suara biola terdengar menyapu gendang telinganya. Menembus kelamnya malam dan dinginnya udara menusuk tulang. Leeteuk menajamkan telinganya, memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti arah suara biola indah itu. "Kibummie~" air matanya tumpah saat melihat sosok yang hampir tertimbun salju dengan terus memainkan biolanya.

Bibir Kibum sudah membiru dan wajahnya bahkan menyerupai putihnya salju. "Kibummie~ hentikan!" perintah Leeteuk memeluk tubuh yang sepertinya sudah membeku. "Kau kembali?" lirih Kibum. BRUUGGHHH…. Dan dia jatuh dipelukan Leeteuk dengan tubuh menggigil.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipi menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat anaknya di rawat. Seorang namja yang amat cantik memeluk tubuh sang namja tampan, membenamkan wajahnya dan terus menangis di dada milik suaminya tersebut.

Ryeowook—namja mungil itu memeluk tubuh Leeteuk yang terkulai tak berdaya. Tatapan namja itu kosong dengan mata yang membengkak karena sedari tadi terus menangis. "Nyawanya bisa di selamatkan, namun saraf di jemarinya sudah lumpuh"

"Kau sudah jauh-jauh ku panggil dari China untuk menyelamatkan anakku, kenapa dia harus kehilangan jemarinya. Kau tahu kan dia seorang pemain biola, bagaimana mungkin jika ia kehilangan jemarinya. Jawab aku Tan Hangeng!" pekik namja tampan itu meraih kerah jas sang dokter.

Dengan tenang dokter tampan bernama Hangeng itu melepas cengkraman tangan namja tampan—Siwon. "Kibum sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri dan inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Tanpa kau panggil pun aku pasti datang untuknya. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Siwon—ssi, anakmu menjalani terapi kanker tapi kau tak ada di sampingnya untuk memberinya kekuatan!" ujar Hangeng dingin.

"Diamlah Tan Hangeng! Kau tak punya hak bicara seperti itu pada suamiku!" pekik Heechul—namja yang amat cantik melepas pelukannya dari sang suami.

"Tentu saja aku punya hak sebagai dokter pribadi Kim Kibum. APA KALIAN PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENGATAKAN DIA ANAK KALIAN SETELAH KALIAN MEMBUATNYA TAK MENGENAL DUNIA? APA KALIAN TAHU BAHWA DIA MENGKONSUMSI MORFIN SELAMA INI?" teriak Hangeng memukul rahang Siwon. Air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata namja China itu. "Aku bahkan mengenalnya lebih baik dari kalian orang tuanya sendiri. Dia yang tak tahu apapun tentang dunia bisa menjadi pecandu morfin. Kalian tahu kenapa? KARENA BAGINYA OBAT ITU MAMPU MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA, tanpa ia tahu alasan untuk tak menggunakannya lagi"

"Ryeowook! Ada apa dengan jemariku?" suara Kibum di dalam sana menyentakkan semua orang yang ada di luar. "Bantu aku menemuinya!" pinta Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mematuhinya. Dipapahnya namja rapuh itu ke dalam ruangan.

"Leeteuk hyung!" senyuman kembali di wajah Kibum, Leeteuk segera memeluk namja tampan berwajah pucat yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidur. "Gwechanayo?" Leeteuk mengelus surai hitam Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya. "Tidak bisa di gerakkan hyung, bagaimana ini?"

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dalam dirinya. Di tatapnya dalam mata Kibum dan tersenyum lembut. "Bummie…" Heechul berusaha tersenyum melihat anaknya. Siwon berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Hangeng memilih diam di sudut ruangan.

"Kalian siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu jujur terdengar. Sekali lagi Kibum berpikir apakah ia mengatakan hal yang salah. Apakah dia menyakiti orang lain lagi? Tidak tahukah dia, dialah yang selama ini di sakiti dan di lukai. Dialah yang di tinggalkan dan dia bagai salju putih yang begitu bersih yang tak tahu apapun.

"Apa dia hilang ingatan?" Siwon melirik Hangeng. Hangeng tertawa meremehkan, dia berjalan menghampiri Kibum. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hangeng untuk meyakinkan Siwon bahwa anaknya tak bermasalah dalam ingatannya.

"Kim Kibum, kenapa Dr. Tan menanyakan namaku? Apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja tidak Bum—ah! Sebutkan yang kau kenal di ruangan ini!" lanjut Hangeng membuat air mata Heechul mengalir lebih deras. Ia sangat tahu maksud dari kenyataan ini.

"Ryeowook, Leeteuk hyung" Kibum mencium wajah Leeteuk dan kemudian terkekeh. "Malaikatku. Kemudian—ah! Helen!" Kibum menatap biola di atas meja yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Helen?" Leeteuk terdengar tidak suka mendengar nama yeoja yang di sebutkan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum, "Dia biola yang diberikan Mommy dan Daddy" Leeteuk terdiam. Di pandangi pasangan yang kini mulai menampakkan kekecewaan di mata mereka. Leeteuk tentu tahu, mereka orang tua Kibum.

"Siapa nama Mommy dan Daddymu Bummie?" lanjut Hangeng. Heechul menutup telinganya, tak mau mendengarkan penuturan polos anaknya yang begitu menderita akibat ulah orang tua jahat sepertinya dan suaminya.

"Kim Heechul dan Kim Siwon" jawab Kibum fasih. "Bagaimana rupa mereka?"

"Aku tidak ingat lagi" Heechul langsung merosot jatuh mendengar suara itu. Dia juga bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menghubungi Kibum dan menemani anak semata wayangnya itu. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum. "Maafkan Daddy! Maafkan Daddy!" racau Siwon mengecupi rambut Kibum.

Ryeowook sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis sekuat tenaganya. Menumpahkan kekesalannya pada orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan seorang anak yang sama sekali tak berdosa. Kibum membalas pelukan Daddynya. Hangeng mengangkat Heechul dan membantu namja cantik itu untuk ikut memeluk Kibum. "Mommy sungguh amat cantik. Kau tak membohongiku Ryeowook" ujar Kibum .

"Mommy… Daddy perkenalkan! Ini Leeteuk hyung!" Leeteuk membungkuk pada dua namja itu. Heechul tersenyum sementara Siwon mengacak rambut anaknya. "Wah… dia amat cantik eoh"

"Kibummie, berhenti memainkan Helen eoh!" suara Leeteuk terdengar begitu lembut. Kibum mengeriyit. "Tapi aku…."

"Kita akan menikah, bukankah jika menikah tidak ada yang boleh berada diantara kita? Hanya boleh ada aku dank au. Tidak boleh ada Helen di sana"

"Jinjja? Tapi Yesung hyung?" tatapan Kibum meredup.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu"

Kibum tersenyum, di kecupnya singkat bibir Leeteuk membuat namja cantik itu merona. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

END

Halohaa~~~ ini Kumpulan FF yang ika janjikan! FF Kibum x …..

Hah! Karena berhubungan ka yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan OSPEK! Dan sialnya OSPEK di Universitas ika, FISIKA adalah yang terkejam jadilah ka yang gak bertanggung jawab dan gak menyiapkan semua FF hutangan…. Jadi tolong di Cek dulu judul Ffnya. Untuk publish kali ini yang One Shoot nya…. Apa requestnya sudah di kabulin belom?

THIRD PERSON (KICHUL)

PLAYER HAE (KIHAE)

MONSTER BUNNY (KIMIN)

BETWEEN US (KIKEY)

CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM (KITEUK)

Nah buat publish selanjutnya semua sambungan akan di lanjutkan, dan ditambah hutangan yang belum di lanjutkan….

ICE SUNBAE (KIHYUN)

BROTHER COMPLEX (KIWOOK)

DADDY SARANGHAE (KIKANG)

CRAZY (KISUNG)

Sepertinya sudah semua,,, hmm….

Baiklah, saya mau buat pembelaan mengapa FF chapteran gak di lanjutkan, hiks T,T ! data ka hilang semua, jadilah ka yang harus ngetik ulang…. Bersabarlah eoh! Ka akan berusaha! Doakan! Okeh!


End file.
